


Yes

by Hope



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction, lotrips
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Threesome, fucksome trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-17
Updated: 2002-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a mathom</p><p>http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/8513.html</p></blockquote>





	Yes

"You wanna share a taxi?" Dom's voice, with an edge of nasal American not as strong yet as Elijah's British.

"Sure," the _oo_ sound still pure and thick like clotted cream. Elijah's voice somewhere in the background, Frodo-soft.

Piling into the taxi - into the _cab_, they were still in America, after all - crammed in together warmly and barely shifting, they were braced so close, as the cab arced smoothly through the empty streets and around corners. Billy watched the birth and death orange streetlights on Elijah's face, Dom watched Billy watch Elijah; Elijah grinned softly and loosened his bow tie.

 

Dominic loosened it further after a drink or two - or one, rim warm from three mouths and topped up every so often with dark amber - and Billy laid the black jacket over the arm of the couch. Elijah's hand was already pale-fingered on Dom's forearm, his mouth open and pliant with a whisper of alcoholic flame on his tongue. Dom's hair was warm between Billy's fingers, Dom's leg lifting up like a purr to nudge between Elijah's on the couch.

A car burned out in the street below, a distance echo of broken sound and Billy discovered again the taste of cloves and tobacco underneath Elijah's tongue, and that Dom made as much noise pleasuring as he does being pleasured; warm murmurs as he mouthed Billy's neck. Elijah's hands moved restlessly, ceaselessly, skimming shirt over Dom's shoulder; palming Billy's hip bone, sliding to curve around his waist.

"Yes," Billy murmured, the darkness scarlet and heady behind closed eyelids, and two mouths pressed close to taste the word with him.

**Author's Note:**

> a mathom
> 
> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/8513.html


End file.
